My  Rubik's Cube
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Algumas perdas são extremamente dolorosas, mas memórias boas podem ajudar.Destiel, Spoiler do 7x02


**My Rubik's Cube**

**ShiryuForever94**

Supernatural Fanfiction, MxM relationship, Destiel, Spoiler do Episódio 7x02, DeathFic, Menção a Weechester.

Advertências: Insinuação leve de sexo, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo:Algumas perdas são extremamente dolorosas, mas memórias boas podem ajudar.

Beta-Reader: Midnight Desire (quem mais me aguenta?)

**My Rubik's Cube**

**Sam's POV**

Se eu já admirava meu irmão, agora eu sei realmente que ele é o homem mais forte que eu já conheci. Páreo até mesmo para nosso pai. Como posso me atrever a dizer isso? É simples, acabei de ser "acordado" de uma alucinação, uma "hallucifer", ou seja, uma alucinação com Lúcifer. Parecia tão real. Ainda estou confuso, mas o olhar de Dean é firme e apavorado. É, eu acho que estou assustador. Mas há algo mais. Ele me chama para seguirmos.

"Olhe para mim. Nós precisamos levantar acampamento. Vem, vamos dar o fora daqui."

Eu apenas sigo meu irmão, ainda estou ligeiramente perdido, mas preciso ir com ele. Corremos e então eu vejo... Castiel desaparece num redemoinho negro dentro do lago que abastece a cidade.

Dean está parado, Bobby ao lado, estão bem à minha frente e eu fico imaginando como meu irmão pode aguentar tanto. Eu estou um lixo, mas eu não perdi Dean...

Dean perdeu Castiel.

Não vou ficar rememorando o quanto Dean ama seu anjo, seu melhor amigo e, bem, eu os ouvia de vez em quando na cama ao lado da minha e me virava fingindo dormir. Eram beijos e sussurros e sei bem o que estavam fazendo, mas não é esse o principal motivo de eu saber como Dean se sente.

Dean perdeu Castiel.

E ele o amava tanto quanto amava a mim, sem a parte sexual, é claro. E se tenho noção do amor gigantesco de Dean por mim, sei bastante bem que meu irmão está num dos piores dias de sua vida.

Bobby e Dean conversam um pouco, não exatamente uma conversa, mas quando eu penso que não pode piorar, o trenchcoat de Castiel flutua até nós. Sujo, cheio de sangue, podia até ser apenas um monte de farrapos, mas é a única coisa que sobrou de Castiel.

"Então ele se foi."

Para quem não conhece meu irmão, pode soar frio. É o jeito dele, irá esconder o que sente, como já fez tantas vezes. Ver Dean apanhar aquela roupa e enrolá-la de um jeito que significa mais que todas as palavras do mundo me fez pensar que estamos todos em pedaços por aqui.

Dean reage com o jeito dele, entre bravo e agoniado. Ele está xingando, não está socando nada e isso é o que mais dói. Mal consigo imaginar como ele se sente. O que eu devo fazer? Consolar meu irmão? Como eu posso consolar meu irmão se estou sem saber até mesmo onde estou direito?

"Descanse em paz."

A voz de Bobby me faz morder os lábios. Não quero acreditar que não há jeito algum. Sempre há um jeito, somos os Winchesters e eu não quero mais dores para meu irmão. Ele já as tem demais.

No entanto, como bem dito por Bobby, Castiel era nosso amigo e isso por si só já era sinal de loucura suficiente. O pior? Não há tempo para lamentos e para chorar. Não podemos, como sempre. Nunca para, nossa vida, nosso trabalho, jamais temos tempo.

"Essas criaturas irão precisar de ar, em breve."

É Bobby, elas voltarão. Acho que há até um filme, "às vezes eles voltam" em que descobrimos que eles sempre voltam.

É um longo caminho até a casa de Bobby. Dean tem aquele sobretudo em seu colo, molhando tudo, mas não parece se importar.

"Dean... Eu sinto muito."

"Não quero falar sobre isso, Sam."

Não foi isso que ele disse quando Castiel apagou a memória de Lisa e Ben? Quando a dor é funda demais ele não quer jamais tocar no assunto. Dean vai se fechar em portas de segurança por algum tempo. Tenho certeza que ele não vai falar de Castiel por dias, será como se o anjo nunca tivesse existido. Não seria meu jeito de lidar com isso, mas é como Dean fará. Não sei se posso culpá-lo...

Teremos muito trabalho com essas novas ameaças, mas como caçadores quebrados em cacos como estamos podem dar conta? Como Dean poderá dar conta? Lembro-me de quando éramos crianças. Não éramos inocentes, afinal de contas fomos criados sabendo que há sim coisas embaixo da cama, mas era diferente.

Chegamos até a casa de Bobby e Dean entra sem dizer palavra. Bobby se ocupa de alguma outra coisa e eu... Bem, eu posso estar um inútil em farrapos mas Dean ainda é meu irmão. Eu vou atrás dele.

"Sei que não quer conversar, não me importo com o que você quer, eu sei o que precisa. Pode me bater se quiser, mas eu vou abraçar você até que eu me canse disso, ok?"

Dean me olha incrédulo, o sobretudo dobrado meticulosamente no sofá daquela pequena sala. Então os olhos de meu irmão tremem. Ele vai desabar. E eu estou aqui, pelo menos um pedaço de mim consegue estar aqui o bastante para ele.

"Droga, Sam! Onde quer que Deus esteja, tomara que ele cuide muito bem do anjo, meu anjo. Ele é, ele era... Ele era..."

A voz de Dean acabou. Ele apenas deixa as lágrimas correrem. É minha senha para tentar tirar um pouco do imenso peso que ele está carregando. Eu o abraço com força. O que mais eu posso fazer?

"Sinto muito, Dean, eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu estou aqui, pelo menos eu ainda estou aqui."

"Não posso aguentar mais, Sam... Eu não posso..."

_**The world is too heavy,**_

_**O mundo é muito pesado,**_

_**Too big for m**__**y shoulders,**_

_**Grande demais para meus ombros,**_

_**Come take the weight off me, now**_

_**Venha pegar o peso de cima de mim, agora.**_

O que eu vou fazer? Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. "Dean, você lembra daquele parquinho no Iowa? A primeira vez que eu vi um balanço? Era amarelo e vermelho e eu não alcançava porque era muito alto. Eu tinha o que? Uns quatro anos?"

"Do que está falando?"

Dean se aperta no meu abraço, ele tem a voz embargada. Acho que talvez eu possa fazer algo.

"Você só tinha oito anos e me carregou com você para aquele parquinho porque o papai, novamente, havia sumido e se esquecido de deixar algo para nosso Natal. Estávamos proibidos de sair do quarto, eu me lembro, mas você simplesmente ignorou isso e me levou até lá. Você era pequeno, Dean, e mesmo assim, era o maior irmão do mundo pra mim. Você é tudo que eu tenho, Dean, eu o amo tanto que voltaria para aquela gaiola sem pestanejar se isso fizesse você sorrir de novo."

Dessa vez sou eu quem embargo a minha voz. Eu amo esse pirracento de gênio difícil. Dean foi tudo e sempre será tudo. Foi meu irmão, meu pai, meu amigo. Foi quem me ensinou a atirar, a perseguir, isso depois de me ensinar a usar o troninho e o banheiro... Memórias constrangedoras essas...

"Eu balancei você por mais de meia hora e você não parava de rir como uma criança. Ora, nós éramos crianças!"

Dean finalmente responde alguma coisa e eu posso ver nós dois sozinhos naquela manhã quase gelada. Meu irmão não se importou se havia nevado e se os dedos dele ficavam duros no frio metal do balanço. Ele fez aquilo pois era o que ele sabia fazer para me animar.

"Foi sua primeira gargalhada em... Três dias, eu acho."

"Ora Dean, se formos contar, todas as minhas primeiras vezes foram com você..." Estão achando estranho? Não mesmo. Foi ele quem me ensinou quase tudo, até mesmo a escolher uma prostituta quando eu fiz quinze anos. É por isso que eu preciso que ele compreenda que, aconteça o que acontecer, eu ainda estou aqui.

Dean olha para mim com lágrimas brilhando nos seus intensos olhos verdes. Os mesmos olhos que vejo nas fotos da nossa mãe.

"Obrigado, Sam. Por me lembrar que há boas coisas ainda em nossas vidas. Eu me lembro de ter perguntado se você queria uma boneca ou ir ao parquinho, porque eram nossas opções naquele dia gelado. Lembra quando eu te ensinei a fazer ovo frito e você sujou a cozinha inteira esmigalhando os ovos?"

Ele está triste ainda, mas pelo menos há uma doce memória para ele se apegar um pouco. "O que o faria feliz agora, Dean?" Nem sei que resposta eu espero dele, mas eu preciso perguntar.

"Você dizer que está alucinando e que Castiel não morreu... Que foi apenas uma memória do inferno que você passou para mim..."

_**Thousands of answers,**_

_**Milhares de respostas,**_

_**F**__**or one simple question,**_

_**Para uma pergunta simples,**_

_**C**__**ome take the weight off me, now**_

_**Venha pegar o peso de cima de mim, agora.**_

"Não posso dizer isso, Dean, mas posso lembrar-me dele com você a hora que quiser. Não precisa enterrar tudo como se fosse contagioso. Vamos lidar com isso, juntos."

"Você sabe que ele não era só meu amigo."

Dean avermelha um pouco o rosto. Ele pensa que sou o que? Algum idiota?

"Dean, eu ouvia vocês. Quem mandou sempre dividirmos os quartos? E não faça essa cara, não sou um pudico que ficaria escandalizado. Você sempre pegou garotas, mas Castiel era especial, não era um sexo definido, era uma pessoa maravilhosa e, se ele o fez feliz, para mim está tudo bem. Sério." Sou o mais sincero que posso. Dean tem um sensor para essas coisas, se eu mentir, estou frito.

"Você nunca falou nada."

"Dean, eu sou o cara que transou com lobisomens e demônios, lembra? Por que eu tenho que achar alguma coisa de você amar um anjo?"

"Se ele era um anjo, porque ele não está comigo agora? Por que ele me deixou, Sam? Eu não quero ter que enterrar um sobretudo, eu não deveria poder enterrar um anjo, pelo amor de Deus! Será que fui eu? Eu o corrompi tanto assim? Fui eu o culpado dele ter decaído e o levei a isso? Eu não estava lá para ele, foi isso?"

Dean recomeça a chorar. Mas que droga! Ele se culpa. Ele não pode se culpar! "Você fez tudo que podia, Dean. Fez mais que qualquer pessoa. Você o ensinou. Lembra? Você o ensinou a quebrar ovos tal como fez comigo, você o ensinou a ser ele mesmo. Não ouse dizer que a culpa é sua!" Eu quase grito, desesperado que ele me ouça, que ele realmente me ouça.

"Então por que? Por que ele não pode apenas ser um anjo daqueles bonitinhos que ficam bailando em nuvens? Por que tinha que ser um guerreiro maluco? Por que eu não pude alterar toda a história e fazê-lo apenas ser um anjinho de procissão que eu amava tanto? Eu não entendo, Sam. Eu não consigo compreender."

_**I'm like a kid who just won't let it go,**_

_**Eu sou como uma criança que só não vai deixá-la ir,**_

_**Twisting and turning the colours in rows,**_

_**Torcendo e virando as cores em linhas,**_

_**I'm s**__**o intensified that's what it is**_

_**Eu estou tão intensificado, isso está como está**_

_**This is my Rubik's Cube**_

_**Este é o meu Cubo Mágico**_

_**And all I**__** can't figure it out**_

_**E tudo que eu não consigo descobrir.**_

"Há coisas suficientes em nossa vida que já superaram a fase de conseguirmos entender, Dean." Eu me aproximo dele devagar e o puxo num abraço forte e firme. Não há muito mais que eu possa fazer para ajudar, a não ser estar aqui.

"Ele gostava muito de você, Sam."

"Eu sei, Dean, eu sei... Vamos dar uma voltinha? Eu dirijo."

Dean se assusta com a ideia e não faz nada além de me olhar com ar de quem não está entendendo nada.

"Quero que vá comigo a um lugar." Eu sei exatamente aonde ir. Entramos no Impala e eu sigo guiando por alguns minutos, não há palavras, não conseguimos achá-las.

Estaciono o Impala bem perto do meio fio e aponto para um lugar bem ali ao lado. Dean olha para mim, incrédulo.

"Um playground? Sam..."

"Você já esteve aqui antes. Eu sei que conversou com Castiel num daqueles bancos e, bem, vamos lá, quero te mostrar algo."

Meu irmão parece um autômato, mas sai do carro e me segue, está um pouco frio e eu aponto os balanços. Ele me olha como se eu estivesse tendo uma das minhas alucinações de Lúcifer e eu o faço sentar no balanço e o empurro devagar.

"Sam isso é ridículo."

Dean reclama mas eu o empurro novamente, o vento frio começando a se pronunciar por entre algumas árvores. Olho para os bancos onde Dean e Castiel haviam estado uma vez. Minha hora de ser o irmão que Dean precisa.

"Sabe, Dean, uma coisa que sempre me fez sorrir foi lembrar de você me levando ao parquinho. Papai nunca teve tempo para essas coisas, mas depois daquele dia de Natal em que você ficou me empurrando após ter nevado e sem reclamar de nada, eu sempre adorei playgrounds. Lembra da vez em que ficamos até de madrugada num deles? Balançando cada vez mais alto, já éramos mais velhos, eu tinha oito anos e você se achava o machão aos doze, mas não importava. Você lembra?"

As memórias vão e vem, eu lembro cada ótimo momento com Dean. Não posso consolar a perda de Castiel, mas posso dar boas memórias para ele se ocupar. "Minha primeira cerveja foi naquela noite. Você é um irmão muito louco."

Finalmente ouço Dean rir. E a risada dele parece se espalhar por todo o entardecer. Logo será noite, esfriará rapidamente, mas o calor do sentimento que tenho por ele, jamais vai esfriar.

_**We're lost in the playground,**_

_**Nós estamos perdidos no parquinho,**_

_**Late night nostalgia,**_

_**Nostalgia tarde da noite,**_

_**Open the sky for me, now.**_

_**Abra o céu para mim, agora.**_

"Hey, Sam, sabia que também ensinei Castiel a balançar? Ele não via lógica em ficar de um lado para o outro sendo que ele sabia voar..."

Um suspiro fundo e eu sei que ele sente dor. Dean ama com todas as suas forças. Foi assim com Cassie, foi assim com Lisa. Ele ama, simplesmente ama e não mede o dano que tanto amor pode fazer a seu corpo, mente e alma.

"Dean, conhecemos anjos, Lúcifer, fomos ao céu. Sabe que a eternidade existe, não é mesmo?"

"Por que está falando sobre isso?"

"Uma vez, num parquinho, eu perguntei se mamãe sabia que eu existia e que ainda a amava e você falou que sim, que ela estava em algum lugar cuidando de nós dois e do papai."

"Isso foi antes de eu saber que o céu parece a terceira guerra mundial..."

"É sério Dean, Castiel era um anjo. Ele está lá em cima, em algum lugar e não vai gostar de ver você assim. Ele amava você, Dean. Não desvalorize o que tiveram, fique feliz por haver conhecido alguém que amava tanto a nós dois que se rebelou, lutou ao nosso lado e, por fim, quis consertar as coisas e apenas não foi possível. Eu também o amava, ao meu jeito, mas amava."

"Podíamos fazer uma fogueira e torrar marshmallows. Chamar uns amigos, não sei quem de nós está vivo, mas há sempre esperança."

"O que você quiser, Dean."

_**Friends round the fire,**_

_**Amigos em volta do fogo,**_

_**Outside in December**_

_**Ao ar livre em dezembro**_

_**Open the sky for me now.**_

_**Abra o céu para mim agora.**_

"Sam..."

"Hum?"

"Empurra mais forte?"

Dean está chorando, mas ele sorri em meio às lágrimas. Vai levar um tempo, mas ele vai conseguir. Esquecer não é algo que ele precisa fazer, apenas precisa lidar com isso.

Ficamos até bem tarde no parquinho. Eu me sentia com seis anos, no máximo, e consegui mais alguns sorrisos de Dean. Ele não estava pulando de alegria, mas já era alguma coisa. Voltamos para a casa de Bobby e eu o pus na cama, como ele fazia comigo. Ele começou a ter pesadelos e eu não tive dúvida alguma, me enfiei na cama com ele e o abracei forte.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Dean. Tem um anjo velando por nós..." É, eu quase posso ver Castiel sorrir em algum lugar. Sinto sua falta, Castiel, nós todos sentimos.

"Sam?"

"O que é Dean?"

"Você ainda reza?"

"Bem, de vez em quando. Ainda sei algumas coisas."

"Você podia apenas rezar um pouco?"

"Claro, mas por que isso agora?"

"Por que agora tem alguém para ouvir lá em cima..."

Meu irmão me faz chorar. Ele realmente... Com voz embargada, faço o melhor que eu posso...

"Santo anjo do Senhor, meu zeloso guardador..." E Dean chora comigo.

_**I'm like a kid who just won't let it go,**_

_**Eu sou como uma criança que só não vai deixá-la ir,**_

_**Twisting and turnin**__**g the colours in rows,**_

_**Torcendo e virando as cores em linhas,**_

_**I'm s**__**o intensified that's what it is**_

_**Eu estou tão intensificado, isso está como está**_

_**This is my Rubik's Cube**_

_**Este é o meu Cubo Mágico**_

_**And all I can't figure it out**_

_**E tudo que eu não consigo descobrir**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: Eu realmente sofri bastante com essa fanfiction, pois ela me lembrou coisas que eu já não me lembrava. Amor é amor, não interessa como nem por quem (desde que não seja abuso, obviamente) e o que eu queria com essa fanfiction era justamente falar de amor. Peço a quem ler que diga o que achou, não costumo escrever Destiel. Obrigada.<br>**_


End file.
